


Acclimate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [610]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva and Gibbs' thoughts on her behavior after she returns after the ultimatum she gave Gibbs.





	Acclimate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/01/2001 for the word [acclimate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/01/acclimate).
> 
> acclimate  
> To accustom or become accustomed to a new climate, environment, or situation.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #289 Second Chance.
> 
> Also I've made it to 2001 words. Yay!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Acclimate

Ziva did not like the way she was being treated. Tony was the fool. He was the one who should be outcast, not her.

Gibbs shook his head as he watched the thoughts run through Ziva’s mind. She was being given a second chance thanks to Tony and she was still wasting it. It hadn’t even dawned on her that asking Gibbs to choose between her and DiNozzo wasn’t deserving of a second chance.

Gibbs wondered if she even realized that the only reason she was here was due to DiNozzo. Gibbs wouldn’t have had her back if Tony hadn’t plead her case. Still she’d better acclimate fast or she’d end up wasting her second chance the same way she wasted her first chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
